Day 2: Chinese Plaything
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: Day 2 of my halloween yaoi series: Yao is reluctant to go to Alfred's party in the costume he picked. Ivan dosent seem to mind though. mostly fluff rated T for yaoi and abuse of Yong Soo and his spirit of Korea


"Come on out you look fine"

There was a whine of protest from behind the silk curtain.

"I look ridiculous aru!"

Ivan and Yao were visiting Alfred for Halloween and the blond insisted they both dress in costumes and attend his Halloween party. Ivan was already in his costume, a sexy mechanic with a pair of dark blue overalls, dark brown work boots fake grease stains were added to his overalls, chest and a bit on his face and his trademark pipe was replaced with a monkey wrench.

"Alfred had his best intentions when he picked out these costumed for us, it would be rude to not be thankful."

Yao growled and yanked the curtain open.

"Thankful? I look like a Chinese prostitute aru!"

Yao was dressed in a short red silky qipao that just covered his butt. Small red slippers were on his feet and his hair was removed from its trademark ponytail and was hanging loosely around his face. In each hand was a white fan with a red dragon design on the fans.

Yao glared at the Russian and poked him in the chest with his closed fan.

"Not only is everyone going to see this but my siblings will be mortified and this will give Yong Soo more of a reason to grope me aru!"

Ivan grinned darkly and wrapped an arm around the Chinese boy's waist.

"Don't worry if he comes near you I will personally take care of him."

Yao shivered for multiple reasons; one because Ivan had a arm around his waist, two he could imagine what Ivan would do to the perverted country, and three he secretly would get turned on when Ivan talked darkly like that.

Ivan smiled sweetly at Yao, pretending not to feel the shiver that came from the Chinese boy's body.

"Well, shall we go now?"

Yao nodded and they headed over to Alfred's house.

~~~Alfred's House~~~

Ivan knocked on the door to Alfred's house, there were a few crashes and a string of curses and the door opened revealing…Broke Back Mountain and Bondage cop

Standing at the door was Alfred in a brown cowboy hat and brown pants with riding chaps. He wore a brown vest with no shirt and held a lasso in his hand.

Standing next to him was Arthur with a leather vest and tight leather pants and boots. On his head was a police cap and his hands were covered by leather gloves and in his hands were a pair of handcuffs and a riding crop.

Alfred grinned at the two and stepped aside to let them in.

"So I see that you guys like my choice of costumes huh."

Ivan had to carry Yao away from Alfred to keep him from murdering the oblivious American.

Thankfully when Yao met with his siblings they all took his outfit fine, though Hong Kong is now wondering about his older brother's gender and sexuality.

Things were going great everyone was having a good time and everyone was gathering in Alfred's living room to watch a movie, and that's when the problems began.

"Okay guys since I'm the hero I say were gonna watch The Ring!"

Kiku nodded from his spot on Heracles' lap, making the cat ears on his head move and the collar around his neck jingle.

"I agree with Alfred-san"

An un-costumed Basch smacked his arm on the couch's armrest and glared at Kiku.

"Damn it Kiku why don't you disagree with him? Didn't you make the original version of that! How about we watch that!"

Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Because we don't speak Japanese genius."

As Basch and Alfred yelled at each other for which version to watch Yao snuck away into the kitchen to grab a soda. Since he knew were the fridge was he didn't turn on the light and went to the fridge. As he leaned down to grab the can of Coca-Cola he felt a hand on his butt.

Yao shot up and turned around to see a perverted Yong Soo standing in front of him in a sexy teacher's outfit.

"Y-Yong Soo! I told you to stop doing that aru!"

Yong Soo smirked and stepped closer to Yao.

"No, you said I'm not allowed to claim your breasts. You never said anything about you butt."

Yong Soo reached around and grabbed Yao's butt again making Yao gasp and try to push Yong Soo away from him. Before Yong Soo could do anything else someone stomped over and grabbed Yong Soo by his curl and yanked him away from Yao and out of the kitchen Into the backyard through the kitchen door.

There was a scream and a few thumps of something hard hitting someone then it was silent. Someone came back into the room and walked over to Yao and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright Yao?"

Yao's eyes widened and he reached out and placed his hand on the person's chest, feeling rough overalls and a sticky spot where a fake grease spot is.

"I-Ivan?"

Even in the dark Yao could faintly see the Russian smirk and leaned close to him.

"I told you I would take care of that idiot Yong Soo."

Yao involuntarily shivered at Ivan's dark tone. Ivan's smirked wider and placed a kiss on the smaller county's lips.

Yao gasped as he felt cold lips press against his giving Ivan the chance to sneak his tongue into Yao's mouth. Yao moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck.

Ivan broke the kiss to pick Yao up and place him on the kitchen counter. Ivan stood between Yao's legs and started to lick and bite his neck.

Yao tilted his head back and moaned at the feeling of Ivan's mouth on his neck. Ivan placed a hand on the inside of Yao's leg and slowly rubbed his hand up and down making Yao moan louder.

Suddenly the lights went on and the two broke apart to see everyone standing at the entrance of the kitchen, Kiku was supported a very bruised up Yong Soo.

Yao blushed as red as his outfit while Ivan just smiled and leaned towards Yao and picked him up bridal style.

"Lets finished this up at my home."

Yao just nodded and everyone made room for the two to enter the living room and grab their things before leaving.

Everyone was quiet until Hong Kong spoke up.

"I don't know what's more disturbing; big brother Kiku and Yao are gay or Big brother Yao was wearing Shinatty underwear under that outfit."


End file.
